Dyskusja:Legendy BIONICLE 10: Bagna Tajemnic
o to za dziwna kopula za Tahu i Kriką ? SF - Nie wiem, ale jest tam odlew środka Igniki, Co ta Web Code? SF - Spoiler z Biosector01: *The crimson-armored being opened his eyes and looked around. He did not recognize where he was, nor did he have any idea who the five figures nearby might be. Each of them was lying on a slab, just like him, and each wore colored armor and a mask. But where he was red, they were other hues: white, blue, green, black, and brown. Of course, it came as no great surprise that he didn’t know who these others were. After all, he wasn’t sure who he was, either. He started to rise, then found he could not. Thick metal straps encircled him, keeping him pinned to the slab. Unsure of his identity as he was, he still knew that he didn't like being bound. He tried to exert his strength against the bonds, but without success. His frustration and anger grew. And then suddenly the metal of the straps was growing soft, turning to molten liquid, running off him and onto the floor. Did I do that? he wondered, as he sat up. On the next slab, the white armored figure had frozen his straps and then shattered them with the merest gesture. The others had all found unique ways to escape their bonds as well. “Well, we’re all free,” said the red armored being. “Now what? Anyone know where we are … or who we are?” The answer came then, but not from any of them. Rather, it was a voice that seemed to come from every part of the room that spoke in reply. “You are Toa.” The figure in the brown armor jumped down from his slab and onto his feet. “Toa! Hey, that’s great. I always wanted to be a Toa.” He looked up and addressed his next words to the ceiling. “Just one question: what’s a Toa?” “A Toa is a hero,” the voice answered. “Every Toa commands an elemental power, which can be focused through your weapons. Each of you also wears a Great Mask, with a power all its own. You will learn about these powers in time, as well as how to control them.” The white armored figure frowned. “To whom are we meant to be heroes, and why? You say we have great abilities, but what are we meant to do with them? Too many questions, for my taste …” The unseen speaker laughed softly. “You underestimate yourself, Kopaka – yes, that is your name. Questions will always whet your appetite for answers. But now it is time for you to meet.” A lightstone illuminated on the ceiling above Kopaka, as the voice said, “Kopaka, Toa of Ice.” One by one, the lightstones lit above the others as the speaker recited their names. “Gali, Toa of Water.” “Pohatu, Toa of Stone.” “Onua, Toa of Earth.” “Lewa, Toa of Air.” The last to be named was the crimson armored figure. “And Tahu, Toa of Fire. He will be your leader.” That seemed to startle Kopaka, who said sharply, “It seems to me we should be allowed to choose our own leader.” “I have to agree,” said Gali quietly. “I mean, none of us know anything about this Tahu. What if he’s too impulsive to be a good leader? What if he lacks the ability to work with his team members, or can’t motivate, or --” Lewa chuckled. “Or what if he’s just a jerk?” A bolt of flame shot from an irritated Tahu past the Toa of Air, close enough to heat his mask to an uncomfortable temperature. Lewa reached up and yanked the mask off. Immediately, he felt so weak he almost fell over. Pohatu and Onua rushed to support him. “You must not remove your masks, unless you are replacing one with another,” the voice said. “Without them, your strength is halved.” Lewa gingerly returned the hot mask to his face. “Thanks … ow! … for telling us.” He turned to glare at Tahu. “And as for you, fireflyer, better be careful a big wind doesn’t blow you out one of these days.” “Big wind,” Tahu said, nodding. “Yes, that’s you, all right.” Kopaka decided to ignore the argument. “So we are a team,” he said to their unseen host. “Again, I ask – for what purpose? What are we meant to do?” A panel slid open in the far wall. Beyond, there was only darkness. “The gateway to another mystery, perhaps,” said Onua. “I wonder if a Toa’s life is filled with them?” “Then this will be just the first of many we walk through,” Tahu replied. “Let’s go." Leskovikk-nowa porcyjka spojlerów dotyczących tej oto książki która powiązana jest z serialem Królestwo i Dark Mirror: *Ksiązka zaczyna się atakiem Robactwa na Takanuvę. Udaje mu się ją zabić, ale mdleje i zostaje zabrany do Archiwów, gdzie spotyka Helryx, pierwszą Toa i liderkę OoMN. Jest tam też Krakua; Helryx używa "Kraatany" podobne do krzyżówki Kraata i Krana, które dało Vakamię wizję Krakuy by pokazać Takanuvie wizję przeszłości. Widzi stworzenie, trening i pierwsze misje Toa Mata. Widzi, jak Toa Mata wkraczają do niesamowitej sfery w Karda Nui, nazywanej Codrex, po czym nad Karda Nui pojawia się burza energii, zmieniająca opuszczone osady Matoran w proch. Toa wchodzą do swoich kanistrów i zasypiają, czekając na moment, w którym będą potrzebni. Uwaga: Ten fragment to pojawiające się przez całą książkę wspomnienia, przerywniki między pojedynkami Toa Mistika. Tahu, Gali i Onua wkraczają na Bagna Tajemnic i postanawiają, że trzeba się rozdzielić, aby znaleźć MoLi. Podczas poszukiwań, Onua odkrywa (kosztem Nui Kopen), że wody bagien są mutageniczne. Wówczas atakuje go Makuta Bitil, który używając swojego Nynraha przejmuje kontrolę nad mechanicznymi częściami w ciele Onuy, kontrolując go, ujawnia też moc swojej Maski Duplikacji. Onua wreszcie ucieka, gdy mija efekt Nynraha. Tymczasem Gali odkrywa i zabiera jeden z Keystone'ów, lecz atakuje ją Gorast i zaczyna wysysać z Gali siły życiowe. Onua ratuje ją i oboje odlatują. W międzyczasie Tahu odkrywa niesamowicie wielką sferę. Z powodu swojej utraty pamięci nie poznaje jej, ale to właśnie Codrex. Napotyka silne pole osłonowe, które otacza sferę i może zostać usunięte tylko przez umieszczenie Keystone'ów we właściwym miejscu. Osłona odrzuca i oszałamia Tahu; Makuta Krika przybywa, jednak zanim zaczyna ucztę na energii Tahu, Toa budzi się i walczy z Kriką. Dołączają do nich pozostali Toa i Makuta. Cała szóstka szykuje się do walki, jednak wówczas zauważają spadającego z nieba Chiroxa, rannego w podniebnej bitwie. Makuta kierują się ku niemu, by mu pomóc, podczas gdy Toa Nuva uciekają i napotykają Av-Matorana, który zabiera ich do małego obozu, gdzie mieści się kilku innych Matoran. Tam właśnie Toa dowiadują się szokującego sekretu: gdy życie Av-Matorana się kończy, zostaje zmieniony w Bohroka, potem znika, dołączając do roju w gniazdach pod Mata Nui. Przed przemianą, Matoran który ich przyprowadził oddaje im kolejny Keystone i wypełnia swe ponure przeznaczenie, stając się kolejną machiną zniszczenia. Toa Nuva kierują się ku obozowi Makuta i atakują, kradnąc ostatni Keystone i uciekając. Makuta zajmują pozycje przy Codrexie, wiedząc, że to ostatnia szansa, aby przeszkodzić Toa Nuva w ich misji. Kiedy jednak walka się zaczyna, przybywają Phantoka. Sześcioro Toa (plus Tanma, Solek i Photok) jednoczy się przeciwko sześciu Makuta i ich trzech Shadowranom. Status Toa Igniki, Icaraxa i Mutrana jest nieznany po bitwie. Mając ze sobą wszystkie sześć Keystone'ów, Toa Nuva szykują się, aby stoczyć ostatnią walkę przeciwko siłom ciemności. W międzyczasie, gdy wizja Takanuvy kończy się, Helryx przedstawia mu Brutakę, który złapał Mrocznego Łowcę Dwellera. Informują Takanuvę o jego misji: poślą go do Centrum Wszechświata, gdzie musi dostarczyć wiadomość Toa Nuva: gdy zakończą misję i obudzą Wielkiego Ducha, burza energii uderzy w Karda Nui po raz drugi, spalając wszystko co będzie w jaskini. Jedyną drogą, aby Toa przeżyli i kontynuowali walkę leży wewnątrz Codrexu, i tylko Takanuva ma odpowiednią wiedzę, aby im pomóc. Brutaka aktywuje swą Maskę, posyłając Takanuvę w podróż. Członkowie OoMN kierują się ku powierzchni, szykując się do walki z Bractwem Makuta. Krakua zastanawia się głosno, czy Takanuvie się uda i czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby powiedzieli mu, co wiedzą o jego przeznaczeniu. Jedrek 134P: Kto przemienia Matoran w bohrok, poco? Teraz wiemy, czemu częścią obudzenia Mata-Nui było wypuszczenie bohrok. Kim są bahrag :)? Czy toa mata (patrz Kroniki Mutrana) byli od początku sworzeni, aby obudzić Mata-Nui i zniszczyć Matoran? No i w końcu trzy najważniejsze fakty: Jak to się skończy, czy w 2009 akcja nie będzie działa się w Cordex i gdzie można kupić książkę po polsku. Oto najciekawsze pytania. Kto wie niech odpowie na niektóre. :) Leskovikk-to tak: książki nie kupisz po polsku (ja ją mam po angielsku :D) Matoranie sami się zmieniają bo jeśli ileś tam Bohroków zostanie zniszczonych oni zajmują ich miejsca. Bahrag to królowe roju Bohrok one tworzą Krana mózgi Bohrok. Nie nie od początku tylko od czasu gdy Mata Nui uważał że zagraża mu niebezpieczeństwo i nie zniszczyć Matoran tylko im pomagać. Cordex na razie nie wiadomo co to jest albo gdzie to jest ale wydaje mi się że to ten symbol który widać na okładce książki (a dokładniej to symbol taki sam jak ma Kanohi Ignika). I to tyle. Jędrek134: Dzięki, a co sądzisz o ostatnim zdaniu dziewiątej kroniki mutrana? Leskovikk-myślę że miał albo ma jakieś plany co do Toa Mata. Werax - Czy ktoś umie przetłumaczyć ten tekst?: The book begins with Takanuva patrolling the beaches of Metru Nui. He begins thinking of how easy it would have been for the Toa Mahri to save the universe if he had been there. A dark thought flutters in his head for a moment, but he quickly expels it. Pushing forward with his mental energy, Takanuva picks up a picture of a Dark Hunter in the Archives. The Toa of Light races toward the Archives in Onu-Metru, but he is taken by surprise at the sudden attack of a Shadow Leech. After a struggle to get it off, he succeeds, but not before being halfway drained of his light and knocked unconscious. Takanuva wakes up in a room in the Archives where the Onu-Matoran bring dead Rahi bodies for inspection. Illuminating the cave, he notices two Toa standing over him, one Toa of Water, and a Toa of Sonics. The Toa of Water calls herself Helryx, while the Toa of Sonics is Krakua. She explains that they have a message that Takanuva must deliver to the Toa Nuva. Before he leaves, though, Helryx latches her 'pet' Kratana onto Takanuva's Kanohi so he can learn of the past. Meanwhile, the other three Toa Nuva land in the Swamp of Secrets. They decide to split up, and Onua comes across a giant Nui-Kopen. Slamming it with his fist, it falls into the swamp water, and emerges as a completely different looking creature with tentacles. Before it attacks, Onua's body suddenly does not listen to his will, and he witnesses a yellow Makuta approach him. Bitil explains that his Nynrah Ghost Blaster took over Onua's mechanical parts in his body, then summons duplicates of himself, and they take Onua, who is under their control, to Krika's lair for interrogation. In another part of the swamp, Tahu encounters an enormous spherical structure embedded in a fallen stalactite. He approaches it, but is abruptly blown back by an invisible energy field, and a white Makuta looms over him and prepares to feed. In Takanuva's visions of the past, he witnesses the Toa Mata being awoken and spoken to by Helryx. After questions are exchanged and hot arguments are quelled, they are led outside of the room they are in, only to be taught more about what Toa are meant to do in their life. Back in the swamp, Bitil had arrived at Krika's cave. Onua silently realizes that he is no longer under control by Bitil, and quickly gets one duplicate into a headlock. Threatening to tear the Makuta's head off, the other Bitils blast him with energy. Onua rises to see fifty Bitils before him, and he then makes the Earth explode beneath them. His concentration broke, only one Bitil pursues the escaping Onua, who uses his Nynrah Ghost Blaster to create an energy field around Bitil, sending him falling down to the swamp. In yet another part of the swamp, Gali finds a broken Keystone in the grasp of a sentient plant. After successfully retrieving it, she is attacked by Gorast, who stuns her. After a short, furious fight, Gali traps Gorast in a mud sinkhole. Gorast seemingly commits suicide by drowning herself, but she shortly bursts from the ground and defeats Gali. A huge fireball then illuminates the sky. Tahu struggles getting up and then rolls away from Krika's grasp. Krika then explains to Tahu why Makuta hate Toa so much, and that is why he must die. Tahu then succumbs to a sudden cold that sweeps over him, and with one final effort, launches an enormous fireball into the sky. Back in Takanuva's visions, Gali is knocked flat by her trainer, Hydraxon, after being defeated countless times before. She then goes into a short frenzy in a wild effort to defeat him, but fails. She gets up, ready to strike again, but then is knocked down by Spinax. She then finds her way back to the Toa Mata's rest station, and engages in discussion with several of the other Toa. In the present, right before feeding on Gali's light, Gorast is picked up by Onua and slammed into the ground so hard she almost snaps into pieces. Gali turns out to be alright, and Onua and her escape, Gorast and Bitil wildly on their tails. They eventually arrive at the scene of Tahu's dismay, and a short battle ensues. Chirox, another Makuta, is seen falling out of the sky, and the other three rush to help him, leaving the three Toa Nuva alone. They are guided deeper in the swamp by an Av-Matoran who had appeared to help them escape. They eventually arrive at a small ground surrounded by Lightvines. The Nuva are horrified by what they see in the middle: Matoran-like forms are undergoing strange changes. Suddenly, the forms change into Bohrok, leaving the Toa puzzled. The Av-Matoran explains that the first Bohrok had evolved from Av-Matoran, and the transformations came naturally. Gali takes her eyes off of the robots for a moment, and when she looks back, they are gone. The Matoran guide hands Onua a Keystone, and then lies down and transforms into a Bohrok, and disappears like his other brothers. Tahu then expresses his subtle rage toward the fact that that was the price to be paid for Mata Nui's awakening. In Takanuva's visions, he sees Lewa underwater, attempting to find his Miru. Frustrated from the attacks of carnivorous schools of fish, he gives up, and Hydraxon laughs at him. Their trainer had taken each of their masks and hidden it somewhere on Daxia. Angered, Lewa comments on how each of the other Toa Mata are doing, then realizes that they can work together. Hydraxon commends him, and Lewa seeks out Gali's help for getting his mask, in exchange for him getting her mask. After the mask search, Tahu and Kopaka scale a mountain to get to an Order of Mata Nui base. They then trick the guards into letting them in, and they are greeted by Helryx, the leader of the Order. She stops working on her project, the Swamp Strider, and then asks them if they will take on the job to become Mata Nui's guardians. In the present, Tahu and the two other Toa follow a trail created by the Makuta toward Krika's base. They plan a strategy to steal the final Keystone. Once arriving there, they cause timed explosions of their elements to happen. Each explosion goes right, and each Makuta is distracted out of the lair. Seizing the opportunity, the Toa steal the Keystone, and Tahu throws a shield around them from the attack of the non-tricker Krika. Onua digs a huge hole and the Nuva follow it, planning to escape to the Codrex, where they will wait for the other three Toa. Krika and his team follow, planning to ambush the Toa. It turns out the Nuva were the ones planning the ambush. Above the Codrex, they witness the three Makuta and three more Bitils appear, waiting for them. Tahu then lead the two other Nuva in a power dive towards the Makuta in a last attempt to defeat them. In Takanuva's visions, he witnesses the Toa Mata in Karda Nui, and Kopaka and Tahu fighting off a group of Avohkah. After they are defeated, Tahu and Kopaka debate whether or not they should tell the other Mata the truth about the Codrex and what it is meant for. Back in the present, a furious battle breaks out against the two teams in the swamp. Eventually, the Toa gain the upper hand, but not before Antroz and his Makuta team come flying down, and prepare to fire at the Nuva. All hope seems lost, when suddenly, an ice blast blocks the blast of energy Antroz fires, backfiring on him. Kopaka, the three Av-Matoran, and the other two Toa soar down, ready to join the fight. Tahu and his team smile as they charge back into the fight, ready for the final battle. In Takanuva's last vision, Gali defeats the last Avohkah. While Tahu and Kopaka congratulate the team, the final Av-Matoran, Takua, leaves Karda Nui with his friends. While they did that, Tahu and Kopaka led their team to the Codrex. Curious as to what it is, Lewa runs to it, only to be blasted away by the energy field. They insert the Keystone into a niche inside the Codrex's energy field, and enter it. Tahu then closes the entrance, and the Mata witness a huge energy storm brewing inside Karda Nui. Tahu explains what their destinies are, and the other four Toa Mata are outraged by Kopaka and the Toa of Fire for not telling them. Tahu also explains that if they don't get into the six canisters lined up in the Codrex, the storm would kill them all. The team reluctantly enters their canisters, ready for the day that they must awaken. The Kratana is forcefully ripped off of Takanuva's face, and the Toa of Light then asks how he will go to Karda Nui soon enough. At that moment, Brutaka enters the room, holding the Dark Hunter Dweller in his hands. He then activates his Olmak, and Takanuva steps through the portal, ready to begin his trip to Karda Nui. Leskovikk-jutro się tym zajmę. Będzie niezła jazda. Czyli wszystko to co lubię. Tłumaczenie,Pepsi i nieskończoność Hamburgerów. Już się doczekać nie mogę xD Kośka - Że co w nieskończoność? Leskovikk-już przetłumaczyłem ale nie jestem pewny czy nie ma tam żadnych błędów. Jeśli są proszę poprawcie bo zmęczony jestem xD Te co zobaczyłem to poprawiłem. Teraz idę spać. Jala - Leskovikk ,Gdzie kupiłeś te książki Bionicle bagna mroku itp. Leskovikk-na empik.com Birox- Czemu żadne polskie wydawnictwo nie wydało książek Bionicle Bomaga-pewnie obawiają się, że to będzie nie opłacalne Leskovikk-w ogóle jest nie opłacalne ponieważ trzeba by było zatrudnić tłumacza/czy potem to wydrukować i znaleźć kupca. Poza tym w Polsce na ma aż tak dużo starszych fanów których interesuje story ponieważ Bionicle są kierowane do małych dzieci. Więc jedynie zostaje nauka angielskiego i kupno książki po angielsku. Kośka - I to napisał piętnastolatek. Leskovikk-przepraszam zapomniałem napisać "głównie" do małych dzieci. Ale niektórzy tak jak my jesteśmy fanami a mamy dużo (no wiele) lat. Np. Barbie interesują się też dorosłe kobiety a nawet mężatki. mojej sister , która ma 13 lat niedawno coś odbilo z kucykami pony i ma 3